


Umphefumlo omuhle

by santigold96



Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721





	Umphefumlo omuhle

UBrienne, obuso bakhe buzwakalise ukudideka nosizi, walandela ukuzibulala okwamthatha ngezinyathelo eziningi enqamula emngceleni wekhaya lezihambi. Ibhubesi belingayekeli ukukhipha isihlakahla salo futhi alinciphisi yize amagatsha aphazamisa intuthuko yabo.

_ "Jaime, ungithatha kuphi?" yathuka le ntokazi.

Indoda ayimphendulanga, iqinisa ukubambelela kwayo engalweni yesiqhwaga futhi isheshisa ijubane. Umoya ubabamba lapho bephuma emaphethelweni egquma elibheke emzaneni.

_ "Angiqondi." uthulise uBrienne.

Ibhubesi lakhulula ukubamba kwalo labuka buthule umbono phambi kwabo.

_ "Ngabe size lapha ukuzobonga ubuhle bokuthi, Ser?" kubuza le ntokazi. "Nginovalo lokuthi ebusuku umbono uzoba sezingeni eliphezulu."

Ozibulele waphendukela kuye emamatheka.

_ "Nginovalo lokuthi umuntu wami uzitholele kuwe, Ntokazi yami. Uqhubeka nokuxaka. ”

Umdondoshiya wazilandela izindebe zakhe wancetheza, okwamangalisa ukumamatheka kwengonyama.

_ "Ungakhathazeki kangako Brienne, ngingakuqinisekisa ukuthi umusa ubuyiselwe." wengeza nge-wink. "Bengifuna ukuqiniseka ukuthi ngingedwa ngedwa, ngaphandle kwezindlebe ezingavunyelwe ukukhuluma nawe."

Le ntokazi yaphakamisa ikhanda. Wabona ukuthi ithoni yokubulala yayisibe mnyama, njengoba wayenjalo nenkulumo. Wavuma ikhanda, ekhombisa indoda ukuthi ibilalele.

_ "Uma ngabe ngisemukele isicelo sendlovukazi, bekuyisizathu esithile ngqo." yaqala ibhubesi. "Isimo sami kuphela ukuthi nginikezwe amandla aphelele wokunquma ukubulawa kukababa, uTwyin Lannister."

Wama kancane wabe esebuka le ntokazi

"Njengoba ngike ngikutshelile, umfowethu omncane uTyrion wambulala lo mlisa ngesikhathi ebaleka engisebenzela ngasese. Ngaphandle komfowethu omncane, ngisanda kubonakala ogwini. Angihlosile ukumbona ebanjwa kodwa uma kwenzeka lokho ... "  
_ "Ungawa ngenxa yokuphunyuka kwakhe."

Ibhubesi lamgqolozela kanti uBrienne waphawula ukuthi ubukeka emganga.

_ "Angikhathali ukuthi sithola ukuthi ngingumgqugquzeli wenkululeko obize impilo kababa, ngilo elibhekele ukubulawa kwami ngendlela yami. Okubi kakhulu, ngiyangabaza kakhulu ukuthi iTirion, leli gnome elinomqondo omncane eliwubongayo yize ngikho konke, alingihlanganisi ekuweni kwakhe. Umfowethu ubehlale enalolu mqondo ngezizathu ezenza wazi nje ... futhi kubonakala sengathi muva nje ngithuthukise ubuthakathaka balolu hlobo lwabantu ... "

_ "Ufuna ukusindisa impilo yakhe!" UBrienne waqaphela, wamnquma.

I-knight ibheke izibani ezinamachaphaza aqhamuka emakamelweni angezansi.

_ "Uma udadewethu enobubi ukubeka isandla umfowethu, ngeke abaleke. Wayemzonda njalo, wayengamsola ngawo wonke amacala emhlabeni, kufaka nokwakhe uma ekwazi, njengoba kwenza ubaba wethu. Bebelokhu bemgxeka ngokuthi azalwe enengxenye yendoda nokuthi wabulala umama wami ngokuzala izingane. Ngicabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe yindaba yokuthi wazalwa ebi, eyisiqhwala futhi ehlakaniphile kakhulu kunomndeni wakhe wonke ... "

UJaime waphendukela eBrienne.

"Ngokuziqinisa egunyeni eliphelele lokwahlulela kwakhe, uma ngabe kwenziwa isahlulelo, ngizokwenza konke okusemandleni ami ukuvumela iTirion ukuthi iqhubeke nokulwa nempilo futhi ibakhombise ukuthi bangalungile kangakanani."

UBrienne wabuka i-knight enozwela lapho ethulula kuye.

_ "UCersei ukholelwa ukuthi ngifuna kakhulu ukubulala ubaba kababa ngenhliziyo yonke." Waphuma wahleka usizi. "Lokhu kunje impilo emndenini ocebile kakhulu futhi ongazi lutho ngaphandle kokukhohlisa nokukhohlisa, sonke sithukwa kunokuba sithandane futhi siqala ukuzenzisa nokuzenzisa"

_ "Unephutha, Jaime." Kwaphatha kabi intokazi le. Indoda yamgqolozela, yamangala. "Wena noTrion bafana kakhulu kunendlela enicabanga ngayo." Ubeka abantu bakho nomndeni wakho ngaphambi kwakho. ”

Ibhubesi lazindla isikhashana labe selimoyizela kancane.

_ "Mhlawumbe lokhu kunjalo namuhla. Uneqhaza kakhulu kulo iBrienne, ungenze ngabona izinto eziningi. ”  
_ "Ngikwenze waqonda ukuthi uyisiwula esikhukhumezayo esinomfutho ngokweqile, akukho okunye. Lokho oyikho namuhla, wawungaphambili. Khumbula, ngubani osolwe iminyaka eminingi kangaka ngokusindisa umbuso wakhe? ”  
_ "Aerys ..." uphefumulele ukubulala.

Anikine ikhanda uBrienne. Ibhubesi liphinde labuka umbukiso wobusuku bokuwa obanikelwa kubo wabe esebeka i-paw yakhe esemthethweni ehlombe lentokazi.

_ "Noma kunjalo, Brienne, yize ungafinyeleleki ekhanda umnyuzi wakho, ubuso bakho obunamahloni nokufika kwethu okungathandeki ..." wabheka isigaxa sakhe, "Awukaze ungilahle phansi, ungenze ngaba qaphela isilinganiso esisha sokwethembeka nobungane. ”

"Singabangani?" kumemeza lentokazi, iphendukela kuye, amehlo ayo agcwele izinyembezi.  
_ "Ngoba ubungabaze?" kuphendula ibhubesi njengoba eqinisa ingcindezi yakhe ehlombe lesiqhwaga.

Ngaphambi kokuba i-knight ibe nesikhathi sokusabela, lona wesifazane osemusha wambamba amahlombe wambamba wamsondeza kuye, wamgona ngamandla. Simangele, lo obulala akazange athembeke. Ngemuva kwemizuzwana izingalo zakhe zagcina ukuphumula zaphenduka umhlane wentombi. Wayefake impumulo yakhe ehlombe futhi wezwa sengathi kunamandla ngakuye. Wabe eseqonda ukuthi le ntokazi iyakhala. Inhliziyo yakhe yajiya esifubeni sakhe. Kwakuyisikhathi sokuqala sangempela leli qhawe laziyeka, mhlawumbe lalingokokuqala empilweni yalo. Umphefumulo ompofu ukuthi ubunzima bempilo bumphoqe ukuba abe nesizungu futhi abe nobungane. Wabuya wamanga lo wesifazane osemncane futhi wambeka isilevu sakhe ehlombe, amathuba okusebenzelana nowesifazane omude kunaye.  
Lesi sikhulu sivele samhlwitha wasula amehlo aso ngemuva kwesandla sakhe.

_ "Ngiyaxolisa." wayekhala, enamahloni.

Wazama ukuzama ukumshiya kepha ibhubesi lamubamba. Wayesewavale amehlo futhi wabubula kancane. Intshebe yakhe yamunca esihlathini sowesifazane osemncane.

_ "Jaime?"  
_ "Akunamahloni ngokukhala iBrienne, kuyenzeka ngisho nasemakhosini amakhulu."  
_ "Bengingakhali."  
_ "Le yinhloko yami yomnyuzi!" yahlekisa ibhubesi.

Le ntokazi izamile ukuzikhukhumeza kodwa ukwanga kwendoda akuzange kube buthaka.

_ "UJaime, udadewenu uzokulinda ... Ngaphandle kwalokho, kungenzeka ukuthi uphuthelwe."

Ozithobayo wasuka ngephazima kweso, kwaba sengathi uthuke okuluhlaza. Ubuso bakhe bakhombisa intukuthelo ethukuthele. Owesifazane osemusha wezwa eshaqekile, bekungafanele ayikhulise le ndaba nebhubesi.

_ "Ngabe yilokhu okucabangayo ngempela?" kubuza knight, kubonakala ukuthi uthukuthele.  
_ "Uyazi engikucabangayo ngesivumelwano sakho ... ungangiphoqi ukuthi ngikusho, Jaime. Kepha ngingumngane wakho, ukhulume wena uqobo. Futhi, njengomngane, ngikhathazeka ngenjabulo yakho. ” kuphendula uBrienne, eqinile kunesiqu sesihlahla.  
_ "Idiot!" yakhononda le ndoda ebithukuthele ngaphambi kokubamba le ntokazi ezandleni zayo futhi iyicindezela kakhulu. "Ungabe usangitshela ngoCersei, angisafuni nokuzwa lutho ngaye, ukubizwa kwegama lakhe kuhlala kungithukuthelisa futhi kuyanginyanyisa. Musa ukuchitha isikhathi esimnandi esisele.

UBrienne, enqatshelwe, onesibindi sokunyakaza, wayelokhu eqinile, izingalo zelule umzimba wakhe. Ibhubesi licindezele isihlathi lakhe ngakuye futhi isandla sakhe sobunxele saphakanyiswa eceleni kwehlombe lowesifazane osemncane, ingalo yakhe yangakwesokudla iphumule ngaphakathi komgodi womhlane wakhe. Umdondoshiya wezwa inhliziyo yakhe ishaya ngamandla kangangokuba wayesaba ukuthi i-knight ingayizwa ngezingubo zayo. Isilevu sendoda sasiphinda sidabukisa isikhumba sayo futhi uBrienne wazibona eseqhuma kakhulu kangangokuba wesaba ukuthi ukushisa okuvela ezihlathini zakhe kuzomenza ashise zihlale nje. Isifuba sakhe sakhala kabuhlungu ngokuphelelwa yithemba. Wayenaso isifiso esisodwa nje, sokungcwaba umgodi wokuzibulala futhi angalokothi amshiye. Kodwa-ke, wahlala lapho, engakwazi ukunyakaza okuncane. Ngokuzithandela, amahlombe akhe aqala ukuthuthumela.

_ "J ... ngi ..."

Isandla sobunxele sikaJaime senza umganu oyindilinga ehlombe lakhe.

"Chhhhh ..." wahlebeza ngokwethuka.

Wezwa umuthi webhubesi lisondela esihlathini, umoya wakhe ofudumele entanyeni yakhe. Uboya begolide kanye nentshebe ye-knight kumunca ubuso. Le ntokazi igwinywe ubunzima, inhliziyo yayo isisondele. Ngomusa, le ndoda yahlikihla izindebe zayo eceleni kwesikhumba esigoqiwe ngumsindo omkhulu. Ukuthuthumela kubambe umzimba weqhawe, isikhumba sakhe siphenduka ngokushesha koxhumana nabo abaningi. Kancane kancane i-knight yaqhubeka nentuthuko yakhe, yafaka ukwanga okulula emoyeni ngendlela emnandi ngangokunokwenzeka emhlathini wowesifazane osemncane.

Engqondweni kaBrienne, imicabango yathuka. Kwakuqhubeka ini? Wayenzani Kungani akwenza? bekuyenzeka ngempela? ubesaphupha? Bekungafanele yini ukuthi enze lokhu kudadewabo? Cha, hhayi ikakhulukazi udadewabo! Kungani ayenomuzwa wokuthi imilenze yakhe ayisafuni ukumxhasa? Kungani isikhumba sakhe sabhidliza ezingalweni nasentanjeni, kumenze waqhuma kubanda kusukela esihlathini sakhe kuya phezulu kusiga sakhe? Konke ukucabanga kwakhe okumangazayo kunyamalale ngokuzumayo lapho izindebe ze-knight zakhele phezu kwakhe. Ngaleso sikhashana, lona wesifazane osemusha akakwazanga ukuba nomcabango omncane onengqondo.

UBrienne akazange enze ukunyakaza okuncane kakhulu kokuxhumana. Lapho ibhubesi ligcina ukufaka ukwanga okumsulwa emlonyeni wale ntokazi enamanzi, ukutholakala kwalo kwakenqatshelwe ngokuvinjwa kwezindebe zakhe ngenkathi elokhu eqandisiwe, ngaphandle kokusabela. Noma kunjalo, wayemuzwa eshisa ngamandla, emthumela ngezimpawu eziphikisayo. Wabe esehamba kancane. Le ntokazi yabonakala iphinda ibuye futhi futhi ibonakale kaningana. Wamgqolozela ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Yiphutha! Wayengahlala amahora amaningi ecabanga lokhu kubukeka onamehlo akhe ayengathi mnyama ebumnyameni.

_ "Ngixoleleni Brienne, bengingahlosile ukukucaphukisa." wahlebeza ngezwi lokuxolisa.

Kuthe lapho efulathela, umdondoshiya wambamba ngasesandleni washesha wasusa iminwe yakhe kube sengathi wenze okuphambene nalokhu. Ibhubesi lamgqolozela, limbuza.

_ "Ingabe yinto eyenziwa abangane?" kubuza uBrienne ngokuzumayo, esihlathini ngomlilo kanye nezimangaliso ezigwema kuye.

UJaime akhiphe uhleko anikine ikhanda. Waphinde wamamatheka futhi wabheka lowesifazane owayemi kuye ngamasentimitha ambalwa.

_ "Isigaba esithile sabangani kuphela."  
_ "Unabo abaningi laba bangane?" embuza enamahloni intombi, amehlo akhe edonsa ngentshisekelo entsha ezicathulweni zakhe.  
_ "Akusekho manje." wabubula umpheki, ngamandla.

Ube eseletha iminwe yesandla sakhe sobunxele ebusweni beli qhawe futhi waphakamisa isandla sakhe ngobunono, wayiphoqa ukuba iqonde emehlweni. Owesifazane osemncane waluma izindebe zakhe ngesankahlu ngokubuka lo mthetho obulala abafundi bakhe ngokushesha. Isikhala esincane esibahlukanise ekubeni bengasekho, lesi sikhulu sanyakaza.

_ "Ngi ... ngi ... angikaze ..."  
_ "Thula ungivumele ngikubonise ..." Kububula uJaime, umlomo wakhe ubambe lowo kaBrienne futhi.

Wayesonga lo wesifazane osemncane ezingalweni zakhe kulokhu, wabeka izandla zakhe phezulu. Izindebe zakhe zahlukana amahloni, wavumela ibhubesi ukuba lize lihlolisise iminjunju. Iminwe yeqhawe yavele yabamba ihembe le-knight, ukuqhuma okusha nokubanda okugeleza emzimbeni wakhe. Inhliziyo kaJaime yayishayiza ngokushesha futhi ivuma esifubeni sikaBrienne. Lona, yize ewela ukungabaza okuhlanganiswe namagagasi esifiso awakwazi ukubamba ukububula lapho ulimi lozithobile lingena emgomeni wezindebe zalo limmema kwi-waltz enobuthi. Okokuqala engabaza, lona wesifazane osemusha unamahloni ngaphambi kokuba, ngokumangala, adonseke umzwelo. Ukunyakaza kwakhe kwaba okuphephile, nokwenyama. Izindebe zakhe zabuyisa umoya wokuqabula owanikezwa ngenkathi izandla zakhe zibonisa izikhala zebhubesi ukuze agqume ukuguqa ngemuva kwentamo. Imizimba yabo yacindezela kakhulu, bafuna ukushiswa komunye.

I knight yaqembuka yaqhekeza ukwanga. Ubekude nokusola intshisekelo le nesifiso esingahle simvuse lokhuxhumana, noma ngabe kwakungekho ngqondo kanjani kudadewabo. Ibunzi lakhe lalimjuluka, wayezwa igazi lakhe lishaywa emathempelini akhe, inhliziyo yakhe ishaya ngamandla futhi evutha njengomlilo wamaGrikhi futhi yize iphansi, isifiso sakhe sokudla sasivele sakhiwe ngaphandle kokukwazi ukuyisusa. Wayesenethemba lokuthi le ntokazi iyibonile le nto. I-posteriori, yebo. Okokuqala ukuhanjiswa ngokwanga kwabo, uBrienne wakhipha umoya, ibunzi lakhe laphumula elibhekene nelibhubesi. Ngokuphazima kweso amehlo akhe anwebeka futhi umlomo wakhe ugoba ngesimo se "o". Ubone izihlathi zesifazane osemncane zigqoka ubomvu kunakuqala. Emamatheka, wabeka ukwanga okulula ekhaleni leqhawe.

_ "Uyabona ukuthi ucasule ini, mfazi?" Noma ngabe wenzeni, kuhlale kunengxenye yami engahlali ingenandaba. ” Kwakwenziwe uhlaka ezindebeni zakhe. "Kodwa ungakhathazeki, lena ayihlaseli kuze kube ngiyayala."

Inkulumo emangele kaBrienne yaphenduka ukuhleka. Amehlo akhe avele acwebezela njengezwi elicwengekile njengoba wayengakaze ezwe ngaphambili, wavuka umphimbo wakhe.

_ "Wena ke! Isiwula! Kunoma yikuphi, uyazi ukuthi ungayifaka kanjani intombazane ngokukhululeka! ” Wayekushilo lokho kuyamangaza kangangokuba i-knight yahleka nabo njengoba besamile.  
_ "KuLady owayekhuliswe phakathi kwamabhidi, ngacabanga ukuthi kuzokuhambela kahle lokho."  
_ "Ungacabangi kakhulu, Ser. Angifuni uzilimaze. ”

Ehleka namanje, uJaime wabona ukuthi uzizwe ejabule. Kujabulisa ukwedlula lokho abekwenza eminyakeni eyishumi nanhlanu edlule, okungenani. Kungazelelwe amehlo alo wesifazane aqala ukuwa njengoba ephunyuka ukwanga kwakhe.

_ "Jaime ..."

Unogada wambheka ngokungakholelwa.

_ "Kungani ukwenzile lokhu? Kungani… mina? Ekugcineni, uyazi. Nginjalo ... mubi futhi unjalo ... "Wama isikhashana, edumele.

Ibhubesi lafaka isiqu salo esisemthethweni esihlathini sentokazi.

_ "Brienne! Ungaphinde usho lokho futhi! Ngiyenqabela. "

Ngaleso sikhashana, wayesizonda isiqu sakhe okwamvimbela ukuthi abambe ubuso bukaMaid ngezandla zombili.

_ "Ungumuntu omuhle kakhulu kunabo bonke engake ngahlangana nabo. Abangazi nalutho kuphela abangacabanga kanjalo, njengoba nje babenza njalo nomfowethu. ”

Ngesithupha sakhe, waphula imihlathi yowesifazane osemncane.

_ "Awubi neze, ungahle ube nomzimba onobumba kanye nomlingiswa wengulube, kodwa emehlweni ami, yikhona okwenza wena nobuntu bakho, ukuthi uyini nokuthi yini engiyithandayo. "

Leli qhawe lamnika ukubukeka enezinyembezi. Wayekwazi ukuphakamisa imithwalo indoda ejwayelekile ayikwazi ukunyakaza, wayengasehlula i-Bloodhound ku-duel, ashaye lo owayezibulala ngenkemba futhi nokho ayengeke abhekane nenkulumo ekhazimulayo. Wafihla ubuso bakhe ezandleni zakhe, wakhala kakhulu nangaphezulu. UJaime wamdonsela kuye, eshaya izinwele zakhe futhi wabeka ukwanga obucayi ebunzini lakhe. Le ntokazi yazizwa ibuthakathaka kepha nokho ilula. Akakwazanga ukuyisiza futhi wazivumela okwesibili ukuthi ahlukane nemizwa yakhe ehlombe lomuntu ayehamba naye, le ndoda ayefunde ukuyithanda lapho yonke into yayiphikisana nabo futhi owayengumuntu ayezonikela impilo yakhe kuyo.

_ "Kwenzani kithi?" ahlebele uJaime endlebeni. "Umdondoshiya ophelela kumzimba ongajwayelekile kanye nepenguin yepenguin enolimi olulengiswe kahle. Singabantu abanjani laba, anicabangi? ”

UBrienne wakhipha ukuhleka okuncane okunyinyithekile phakathi kweziwombe ezimbili. UJaime wamanga ngamandla.

_ "Ngithembise into eyodwa, Brienne."  
_ "USer?"  
_ "Ngemuva kwalokho kuzokwenza izinto ezimbili: ungabe usangibiza ngeSer futhi futhi ungithembise ukuthi sizohlangana futhi."

Le ntokazi yabheka phezulu.

_ "Ngiyakwethembisa ukuthi uzokwenza okufanayo."

I-knight wagijimisa isandla sakhe ngezinwele zalowesifazane osemncane, amehlo akhe awela kuye.

_ "Ngiyakwethembisa lokho. Ngesifungo esenziwe kuLady Celyn. " Wama isikhashana. "Futhi wena."

Labasha bobabili baphinde baqabulana, bahlanganyela ukwangana kokugcina njengoba inyanga ebonakalayo manje ikhanya kancane.

OoOOOOoooooooo

I-Autumn yayisisondele, isimo sezulu sasipholile kodwa elangeni. Ngasohlangothini lomgwaqo, umbhangqwana wabahambi wabelana nge-snack. Amahhashi abo ayedla buthule eboshelwe esihlahleni phambili. Lezi zelamani ezimbili bezidabule izintaba zibheke kuma-Eryies. Endleleni, babehlangane bekhathazekile ngesibalo esandayo sabaphangi kanye nezimpawu zakwabesifazane ezilengisiwe. Edolobhaneni babefundiswe ukuthi owesifazane wabusa ngokungakhathali esifundeni. Kodwa yize bekukhona ukungezwani, uBrienne wanambitha isinkwa sakhe ngePod. Abantu abasha laba babehambe kahle futhi amahhashi abo ayediniwe. Namuhla ntambama, ngemuva kokuwela futhi enye elengiswe esihlahleni sakhe, bebemi endleleni beyodla isidlo sasemini.

UBrienne, olahlekelwe yi-reverie yakhe, akazange ezwe uPod embiza ukuba amdlulisele ushizi omkhulu. Wacabanga emuva kulowo mzuzu wokugcina lapho esebeke khona amehlo kuJaime. Egqoke izembatho zakhe ezivuthayo kanye ne-cape yakhe yezinyo lendlovu, amasotsha akhe abemile emijahweni yawo, wayewenzile ukuthi alinde ame phambi kwakhe. Wabe esebheka u-Oathkeeper.

_ "Angikwazanga ukuyiphathisa umgadli ongcono ongcono. Yazise kahle njengoba usenzile kuze kube manje.

Intombi leyo yavele yanikina ikhanda yabe isibheka kuye okokugcina.

_ "Usale kahle, Jaime."

Le ndoda ibilule isilevu sayo bese ihamba. Wayembuke ehamba esentabeni, ephelezelwa ngamadoda akhe. Kude kude, wayephendukele kuye ukuze ambone okokugcina. Isandla sowesifazane osemncane besaphumule kunogada we-Oathkeeper njengoba emamatheka ngamahloni.

Akunandaba ukuthi ngabe babhekene nobungozi obunjani namuhla, uBrienne wayenesifungo esisha okufanele asigcine. Futhi kwakunguyena manje owamnika isibalo sokukholwa esidingekayo ukuqhubekela phambili nokuthola uSansa no-Arya Stark: Lokho ukubona uJaime Lannister futhi futhi acosha lapho abeke khona.

PHELA


End file.
